The present invention relates to internal-combustion engines, in particular large engines such as are used in fast boats such as ferries or generally for industrial power generation.
Manufacturers of engines are of course always trying to increase the specific power output of their engines. One way of doing this is by reducing the weight of the engine. Another important characteristic is the ease of maintenance of such engines, which is partly dependent upon the ease of access to the internal components. Also, of course, reducing the cost of manufacture is a constant requirement. The present invention aims to make improvements in all these areas.
For background on the layout of engines one can consult the following documents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,032 (G O Morris) describes a manifold for with separate passages for a multiple-barrel carburettor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,812 (Ford) shows a manifold system providing an integral mounting of an EGR cooler/carburettor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,491 (MTU) has an exhaust manifold system within the V of a V-engine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,634 (Hitachi) shows a multi-part engine air manifold system located on the engine, where two design options are provided for an optimised air charging system as well as providing cooling for the engine control unit. The manifold system includes a longitudinal partition wall and mounts other engine components such as the injectors. JP 10-030445A (Nissan) shows an intake manifold with an integral supercharger, mounted on top of the engine. EP 0162272 A1 (KHD) shows an enclosed assembly containing lubricant and fuel pipes. EP 0644326 A1 (Hitachi) is an air duct with integral air filter/throttle valve and a plurality of suction pipes. Described in EP 1069301 A2 (DDC) is a wedge-shaped cylinder head with integral air manifold mounted on top of and spanning the cylinder heads. Finally GB 2174454 A (Rover) shows an air induction system with variable plenum length. The design allows ease of manufacturing by plastic mouldings and metal pressing.